1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device system, an image forming apparatus, and a monitoring device method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be difficult to fix paper jams with image forming apparatuses such as printers, copiers, fax machines, and Multi Function Peripherals (hereinafter, “apparatuses”). Therefore, the apparatus is constructed such that the user of the apparatus can fix the problem to the best extent possible.
However, there are some problems that only a trained service person can solve. In addition, the apparatuses need maintenance to prevent future problems or to provide stable operation. For example, the apparatuses have several parts to transport paper when forming an image, such as rollers. Some of the parts are expendable and will degrade after a period of time. These parts need to be changed at the right time (for example, depending on a number of pages) by the trained service person to work stably.
Therefore users may make a maintenance contract with the manufacturer or the distributor of the apparatuses. The contract may allow for serviced maintenance in the following categories.                (1) Change expendable supplies to prevent trouble depending on printed pages or time of use.        (2) Regular sweeping and adjusting to provide stable operation without changes        (3) Repairing claimed problems that cannot be solved by the user of the apparatus.        (4) Others like teaching how to use.        
Presently, monitoring device systems are constructed to monitor devices remotely via a network (hereinafter, “remote management system”) to improve the efficiency of maintenance and to ensure that the apparatuses are in good condition at all times. Detecting an abnormal status or a pre-abnormal status, the remote management systems automatically report information about the apparatus status to servers. A call center operative or a trained service person may provide maintenance depending on the reported information.
It is possible to reduce claimed problems by a user with the use of the remote management systems. But due to anxiety over security concerns, some users may reject installing the remote management system even if the remote management system has security.